


It's Cold in Here

by Shellsan



Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [13]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Huddling For Warmth, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Technically since idk when this happens lmao, Timeline What Timeline, it's angsty for like 2 seconds but that's it, they don't get together so technically it's pre-relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellsan/pseuds/Shellsan
Summary: Mai and Naru get trapped in a very cold basement on case in the middle of winter. Of course sharing body heat is a must.
Relationships: Oliver Davis/Taniyama Mai, Shibuya Kazuya/Taniyama Mai
Series: 25 Days of FicMas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559080
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	It's Cold in Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaisedonRadio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisedonRadio/gifts).



> Hey guys, back sooner with a ghost hunt fic than expected, tonight's theme being much cuter. This piece is dedicated to radio writes on tumblr and one of her tropes of choice was cuddling for warmth so I thought I would go with that. Hopefully you all enjoy and find this to be an acceptable apology for yesterday's angst ^_^;;

**25 Days of FicMas**

**Day:** Thirteen

 **Dedication:** Radio-writes

 **Fandom:** Ghost Hunt

 **Pairing:** Mai/Naru

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt

**It's Cold in Here**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mai shivered slightly in the cold of the room, glancing around uncertainly. She'd only been stuck down here for probably ten minutes but it was starting to feel like forever.

Her breath ghosted in front of her face, reminding her of the freezing temperatures and her less than ideal situation.

“Mai.”

Turning to look at Naru, she tilted her head. “Yes?”

Naru rolled his eyes, eyeing the way Mai fought the urge to shiver again. “Come here.”

Mai frowned. “What-”

Sighing, he cut off her question by drawing Mai closer. “If we don't share body heat then we'll freeze before someone can even get to us,” he pointed out.

Flushing, Mai bit her lip as she shuffled a little closer again, enjoying the extra heat his body was providing but unsure of how close she was allowed to get.

Rolling his eyes again, Naru moved so that he was sitting right next to her, arm to arm.

It was quiet for a moment, the sound of their breathing the only thing between them before Mai spoke up.

“How long do you think it'll be long before someone finds us?” Mai asked finally.

Considering for a moment, Naru frowned. “I told Lin I was going to find you so he'll probably realise sooner rather than later. An hour should be the longest.”

Mai's body shook at the thought of sitting in the cold for another hour.

“I hope he comes sooner,” she admitted softly.

Naru considered her smaller form for a moment before shifting again to wrap his arm around her shoulder and bringing her body flush against him.

He smirked at the surprised smirk she let out.

“Naru?” she asked, pushing a little on his chest to try and escape his hold in her confusion.

“Stop it Mai. You're shivering too much for it to be normal. Just stay like that until you warm up a little.” It wasn't a request and Mai huffed a little at the order.

“Unless,” Naru mused, “you hate me that much?”

In an instant Mai froze, looking up at his with wide disbelieving eyes. “No!”

“Then stop being an idiot for once and just relax.”

Mai pouted, her pink cheeks puffing out. “Fine,” she agreed.

Content with her agreement, Naru relaxed into the feeling of Mai's smaller body against his. All things considered, if he was going to get locked in a basement room in the middle of winter, he was much happier doing it with Mai then anyone else (except probably Lin, for practicality reasons).

As time ticked by, he grew a little concerned at how cold Mai was becoming, shivers wracking her body more and more frequently.

If Lin didn't arrive soon he was going to have to something a little more drastic – better to risk his own health than Mai's.

“Hey Naru?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm not feeling too good,” Mai admitted; her voice weak.

Naru's eyes widened a little at that. “Just a little longer and Lin will be here,” he assured her.

“I'm going to take a nap until then, okay?”

“No, stay awake.”

Mai whined. “I'm tired.”

“If you can stay awake for a little while longer then I'll let you sleep all you want the next time we work,” he offered.

Laughing a little, Mai shook her head. “No you won't, you liar.”

Ignoring the how the liar remark, Naru smirked a little. “No, I won't.”

“See?”

“How about if you don't sleep now, I won't dock your pay for sleeping on the job?”

Mai giggled, her eyes far away. “I don't think I'm going to be able to manage that Naru.”

He cursed as almost immediately after there was an increase in the weight against his body. Looking down, he confirmed that Mai had fallen asleep, her body shivering every minute or so.

Swallowing hard, he gently moved to let her rest against the wall, wincing at the sudden lack of his (poor) body heat. Stepping towards the door, he took a deep breath, readying himself to have to break the door down, only for a loud banging noise to come from the other side.

“Naru?”

“In here. Break this down quickly, Mai just passed out.”

He could hear cursing from the other side of the door but everything that followed seemed to go by in a blur. They were freed from the room, Bou-san carrying Mai from the room to get her to Ayako while Lin ushered him to warm up as well.

  
  


Hours later, he sat in base with Lin watching monitors and Mai curled up on a futon that had been moved into the room. It was the warmest room they had available so Ayako had insisted she stay there for the time being.

She looked so peaceful as she continued to sleep, her body significantly warmer now. She'd come close to frost bite in her toes and fingers but Ayako had said that Mai would make a full recovery.

“She'll be fine, Noll,” Lin whispered to him, cautious of the girl sleeping across the room when he caught his charge staring at her once more.

Naru swallowed before trying to look completely impassive. “I'm aware.”

Lin gave him a blank stare before nodding and turning back to his monitor.

  
  


Despite his words, it wouldn't be until later when Mai awoke, voice cheerful; chocolate orbs much brighter than when he'd seen them last – that he would truly believe it.

(And if he is uncharacteristically kind to Mai in the following weeks, letting her get away with napping a little more well – who was going to complain? After all, he _is_ the boss.)

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my other ghost hunt fics, leaving a comment and joining my ghost hunt server https://discord.gg/xYDsAP5 ^_^


End file.
